If I Lie Here
by Elissa707
Summary: Fluff. Why isn't "Fluff" a genre? Can we make it one? But anyways, Harry has a surprise of a vocal nature for Severus. One Shot.


**I don't own Harry Potter or the song.**

* * *

Harry stood outside of his lover's rooms, breathing deeply with his head resting on the door. Summoning all his courage, he snuck in, knowing full well that while he had the password, he was _not_ allowed in alone. But he was prepared; he would risk it, for what he had to do was important. Gently placing a small envelope on the table, he quietly slipped into a hiding place he had prepared for this moment. Hoping that he wasn't about to be horribly rejected, he waited silently.

He did not have to wait long, thankfully. His lover walked into the room and frowned instantly. Harry breathed carefully and hoped the game would not end before it began. Severus Snape looked around the room but then relaxed and moved the couch. Glancing at the table, his eyebrows rose when he saw the envelope. He pulled out his wand and ran through a barrage of spells. Harry was glad that he had Hermione to assist him; otherwise the testing spells would have interfered with the charm. Severus apparently was satisfied and picked it up, opening it and removing the letter and small pendent. He looked curiously at the pendent but set it down to read the letter. Harry smiled and watched, waiting patiently for Severus's curiosity to force him to obey the note and say the phrase that would start the charm. Severus frowned again, picking up the pendent and Harry almost groaned, nerves getting to him; losing his patience.

"Gryffindors are cool." Said Severus with very clear irritation at both the wording and the sentence. Harry smiled and the music started to play.

Severus looked in veiled surprise at the pendent, where the music was coming from, and his eyes crinkled slightly at the sides when he recognized Harry's voice.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

Harry slid down the fireplace and walked over to his lover, still hidden in his invisibility cloak. Severus was absorbed in the music and Harry saw the small, very small, smile on his face.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Harry took off the cloak and sat next to Severus who's only reaction was to wrap an arm around him.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Harry took the pendent from Severus's hands and fastened it around his lover's neck.

"Slytherins are sexy." He whispered and the music stopped playing before it restarted. Severus quirked an eyebrow and Harry just smiled.

"It'll play whenever you say the first phrase and will only stop when you say the second." He said and Severus shook his head, as though wondering why he would want that. Harry took no offense; he just snuggled closer into his lover, knowing that his gift was appreciated.

"Happy Birthday, Severus." Harry said and the only response was a slight squeeze and an affectionate, not that Harry will ever tell anyone, gaze.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I wanted fluff... and this appeared.

Severus is very quiet here. It's just one tone of writing that I wanted to try on this pairing, if you don't like it, please tell me. Review! It's the only way I'll ever improve (cause I'm not planning on stopping writing...).

I will most likely try out different ways of writing Severus and Harry; there's an awful lot of different takes on how they would act so... I play.

The song is "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.


End file.
